


Unconditional Love

by C_C



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_C/pseuds/C_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An offer of affection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional Love

**Author's Note:**

> This too was a holiday card offering, sent out in '09. It accompanied another piece from a different fandom but I like this one better.

Tony wakes up alone in bed, not an altogether unusual occurrence but a bit of a disappointment at the moment. He brushes his teeth in an equally empty bathroom and begins to pout. The smell of fresh coffee as he descends the stairs is reassuring, “Jethro?”

He glances at the Christmas tree and stops in his tracks. “Jethro?” He calls again, a little more perplexed.

The large box that wasn’t present when they went to bed the night before begins to whimper pitifully and Tony makes his way over to it. The tag says “Good morning Tony. Open immediately.”

One good tug sends the wrappings slithering to the floor. Inside is a large wire kennel and a small golden retriever puppy. Tony drops to one knee, “Hey there little guy. I guess I‘m your new owner.”

The puppy barks happily and puts a paw through the bars of the kennel. Tony chuckles slightly and releases the catch, “What to call you though…”

“That’s up to you Tony.” Silently as always Gibbs has appeared behind him, one hand on Tony’s hip, the other on offer to the puppy.

“What do you think of Darby?” Darby begins pawing at Tony’s knee in a clear request to be picked up.

“He seems to like it. Better than Zeus or Apollo at any rate.”

“I’ve told you before Jethro, don’t mock Magnum.” Tony drops to a cross legged position on the floor petting and tussling lightly with Darby. “Why a puppy?”

“Because everyone should have a puppy at least once in their life and having something that’s happy to see you every time you step through the front door is something you deserve.”

“It’s not a failure that we don’t get along twenty-four seven.”

“I know. But I want you to know I always love you, even when it seems like maybe I’ve forgotten.”

“You’re such a sap,” Tony mutters pulling Gibbs to sit on the floor with him. “I love you too Jethro. Are you going to help me take care of him?”

“I already started building him a run in the back yard.”

“Thank you Jethro, I couldn’t have asked for a better gift.”

“Then I must still  be doing something right.” He pulls Tony into a deep heartfelt kiss until Darby begins whining pitifully and flips onto his back staring expectantly up at them.

“Sorry little guy, Jethro’s got top priority.”

“Good thing too. I’m bad enough at sharing as it is.” They both laugh and resume playing with the dog.


End file.
